


Life Jpurnal

by Fongfongsquare



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Imagination, School Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fongfongsquare/pseuds/Fongfongsquare
Summary: One day on the school bus with the imagination of raindrops.





	1. Chapter 1

Raindrops by Max Hofstetter in [unsplash.com](https://unsplash.com/photos/4fK7Tq0_9E8)

* * *

Raindrops

I sit in front of the school bus, which is rainy out and nose full of moist and weird smell. But today the boy who always has an empty spot isn't here after Mr. Daves the last pick up and me with my bag fully hold the two sits. It is a little bit boring today, even when the song who already repeated a thousand times ring in my head can't reduce but more anxiety. Eyes to the window, with the last of the morning dark bright the little world of raindrops. They keep changing shapes and forms, some slide down by the obese body, some stay there with confidence as more and more little raindrops join its body. They move random, it just likes jazz, fickle. My rabbits jumped out magician's hat, into the show, into the world, into the jungle of raindrops. If the bell never rings, then my soul would die in this wonderland, and keep dancing with the raindrop girl after the sky cleared up. 


	2. ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

... Still working on it

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any grammar mistakes or have a misunderstanding of my writing, I'm really happy to see you point them out.


End file.
